The present disclosure relates to wall-mount systems and, more specifically, to a wall-mount system for hanging modules.
Modular wall-mount systems are generally known. However, because of the increasing premium on square-footage, there is a continuing need for visually appealing, space-saving, and easy-to-install wall-mount system for hanging modules.